Please don't hate our Aegi
by HunHanCha
Summary: Luhan istri yang selalu dibenci oleh Sehun karena Luhan bisu, membuat Luhan selalu menjijikan dimata Sehun./ Sampai tak disangka kini istri yang dibenci Sehun mengandung Aegi mereka/ akankah Sehun membenci Aegi mereka juga?
1. Chapter 1

HunHanCha

present :

PLEASE DON'T HATE OUR AEGI

CAST: HUNHAN

SUHO

ZIYU

"Dasar kau pria menjijikan" Luhan hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya merasa hatinya diremas oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari suaminya sendiri

"Hei kau bisu cepat pergi dari sini, aku muak melihat wajahmu lajang" desiran mengerikan itu terdengar lagi saat Sehun menyebut Luhan dengan panggilan *Bisu,Lajang* itu seperti nama panggilan karena sering terucap dari bibir suaminya.

.

.

.

Ya Sehun sangat membenci Luhan yang berstatus sebagai Istrinya, mereka menikah karena perjanjian kedua keluarga. Walau bagaimanapun Sehun dan Luhan tak bisa menolak karena perjanjian ini memang harus di tepati.

Lain hal nya dengan Sehun, Luhan malah bahagia dengan pernikahan ini karena dia memang menyukai Sehun sejak awal mereka dijodohkan. Walau dengan kekuranganya tapi dia berjanji akan menjadi Istri yang baik.

.

.

.

Malam itu seperti biasa Luhan menunggu kedatangan sang Suami, walaupun Luhan tau jika sang suami menang jarang pulang, entahlah Sehun tidur di mana tapi Luhan masih setia menunggu suaminya itu pulang, sampai larut malam dan Luhan tidur di sofa.

*BRRAAKKK*

Suara dobrakan pintu begitu keras membuat Luhan terkejut dari tiduranya. Senyumnya terlihat samar, ia berfikir jika ini adalah suaminya yang ia tunggu.

Segera Luhan membuka pintu, dan benar saja jika ia melihat sang suami datang dalam keadan berantakan dan berbau alkohol.

"Hei pria bisu, cepat mingirrr..." teriak Sehun setelah Luhan membukakan pintu. Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil tas kerja Sehun yang terjatuh. Dengan langkah sempoyongan Sehun menuju kamar miliknya.

Tanpa melepas sepatu dan mengganti baju yang ia gunakan Sehun langsung merebahkan dirinya kasar di tempat tidur King Size nya.

Tak berselang lama Luhan datang dengan tas kerja dan baskom yang bersisi air hangat, ia letakan di meja dekat tempat tidur.

Dengan lembut Luhan melepas satu per satu sepatu , kemudian kaos kaki, dan dasi yang mengkerat di tubuh kekar suaminya. Di remasnya kain basah lalu mengusapkanya di wajah Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang, Luhan tak ingin sang suami tidur dengan keringat. Luhan menuju ke tangan suaminya, diusapnya pelan "Grepp" Luhan terkejut dengan tarikan kasar Sehun pada tanganya.

"Dasar lajang beraninya kau menyentuh tubuhku Huh..!" Suara dingin Sehun berbisik dengan nada khas orang mabuk."Greppp" Sehun menarik Luhan lebih dekat lagi ketika istrinya ingin melepas genggamanya. "Kau tak dapat pergi begitu saja bitch, kau harus mendapatkan hukuman karena berani menyentuhku " Luhan merinding dengan ancaman Sehun, dengan gerakan seduktif Sehun mulai mendekatkan tubuh mungil Luhan hingga kini istrinya berada di atas kasurnya juga.

Semakin dekat jarak mereka hingga wajah Luhan menyentuh dada bidang sang suami, tangan Sehun bergerlia di bagian sensitif milik Luhan yaitu lehernya.

"SRRRREETTT" dengan kasar Sehun merobek piyama milik Luhan, terlihatlah tubuh putih sang istri. Dengan penuh nafsu Sehun membalikan keadaan hingga kini Luhan berada di bawah kuasanya.

.

.

Sekitar 20 menit lalu mereka melakukan hubungan seksual dimana Sehun masih dengan tenaga kudanya menggenjot hole Luhan.

"Aaahhh...aaahhh..aaahhh" desahan mereka beradu menikmati sensasi ini.

"Kau sugguh sem...phittt Aaahh bitch" rancau Sehun dengan rasa nikmat hinga lupa kalau dirinya membenci Luhan.

*Sehun kumohon berhenti,rasanya perih* Luhan memberi isyarat pada Sehun tapi tetap diabaikan oleh sang suami, dan Sehun malah menaikan tempo genjotanya menjadi brutal.

"Arrrggghhhh..."

"Aaarrrggghhhh..."

Teriak mereka bersamaan mersakan sensasi orgasme di dalam tubuh mereka yang menyatu.

.

.

.

Matahari menembus gorden di kamar mewah yang terlihat dua insan manusia tengah berada di balik selimut tebal.

"Eunghh". Sehun mengerejapkan matanya mengingat hal bodoh yang ia lakukan semalam, tapi entah mengapa Sehun merasakan hatinya nyaman. Kemudian ia menoleh kesamping mendapati istrinya menutup wajah terdengar suara isakan kecil. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun bangkit dan meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

"Brraaakk" terdengar suara pintu menandakan Sehun telah pergi. Luhan dengan perlahan menghapus air matanya, ia benar-benar ketakutan sampai saat ini dengan prilaku brutal Sehun kemarin.

*Apakah aku semenjijikan itu Sehun?* benak Luhan merasakan Sehun yang kemarin menyentuhnya dengan kata-kata kasar.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian erotis itu hubungan mereka yang dulu dingin sekarang menjadi beku. Luhan yg dulu biasa membuatkan Sehun sarapan dan menyambut dengan senyuman, sekarang bahkan tak berani untuk menatap Sehun.

Begitu juga dengan Sehun, merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya ia selalu merasa marah setiap kali melihat Luhan

.

.

"Hoeekkk...Hoeekkk"

Sehun mendengar suara nyaring dari arah toilet, ia melirik jam dinding menunjukan pukul 3:59 pagi. Tidurnya terusik suara, penasaran Sehunpun beranjak mencari asal suara.

Ia terkejut mendapati Luhan tengah berdiri di wastavel, mukanya pucat pasi, dan terus memegangi betapa sakitnya ia sekarang. Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan pelan "kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dan hanya di jawab gelengan dari Luhan. "Baiklah kalu begitu berhenti muntah karna kau mengganggu tidur ku bitch" geram Sehun, meninggalkan Luhan yang terisak pedih mendengarnya lagi.

.

.

Luhan memegang sebuah benda persegi panjang kecil yang bertanda dua garis merah, ia begitu bahagia mendapati arti dari dua garis merah itu. Ia tak sabar memberitahu Sehun kabar ini.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 23:30 waktu seoul, Luhan tertidur di sofa menunggu sang suami pulang tpi sudah tengah malam begini Sehun tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

Hingga sekitar pukul 1:00 dini hari Sehun pulang dengan wajah kusut.

"Braakk" dorongan pintu dengan keras membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya, betapa terkejutnya Luhan begitu melihat sang suami datang dengan keadaan berantakan dan tercium bau alkohol yang menyemgat.

*Sehun kau sudah puluang* seperti biasa Luhan menyambut suaminya dengan bahasa isyarat. "Minggir bisu" kata Sehun memgabaikan Luhan. Tak menyerah Luhan segera membantu Sehun yang berjalan limbung menuju kamar.

Begitu sampai di kamar,dengan telaten Luhan membuka sepatu sang suami,melepaskan ikatan dasinya dan segera setelah itu menyelimuti tubuh Sehun.

*Selamat malam Suamiku* bisik Luhan dalam hati. Sedikit kecewa karena ia tak dapat memberi tahu kabar kehamilamya.

.

.

.

"Hoeekk"

"Arrggghhh"

pagi ini Luhan terkejut dengan rasa sakit pada perutnya lain dengan rutinitas mualnya akhir-akhir ini karena morning sick sekarang bahkan ia tak dapat menahan perutnya seperti terlilit. Ia mengelus pelan perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit,

*baby kau harus lebih kuat disana ya, Umma mohon kau harus bertahan* walau tanpa suara yg terdengar tapi percayalah bahwa ia slalu berbicara kepada sang buah hati.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang menunggu giliran untuk Jadwal chek kehamilanya, ini adalah kali keduanya ia mengunjungi Dokter Suho selaku Bidan yang menangani Luhan.

"Luhan-ssi kau sendiri lagi" tanya kepada Luhan yang kini sedang berbaring di bed, dan di balas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Dasar Sehun selalu saja egois, tak pernah memikirkan orang lain" guman Suho, ya Suho adalah sepupu Sehun ia mengenal baik Sehun ketika mengetahui istri sepupunya yaitu Luhan hamil ia sangat senang dan overprotektif kepada Eomma calon keponakanya ini.

"Lu apa kau belum memberitahu Sehun?" tanya Suho lagi dan kembali Luhan menjawab anggukan untuk pertanyaan Suho.

"Lu apakah kau merasa perutmu nyeri belakangan ini?" tanya Suho sambil terus menggerakan alat USG ke bagian perut Luhan sambil sesekali menatap layar monitor.

Luhan mengambil note dan pulpenya di tas kecilnya ia menuliskan sesuatu umtuk Suho.

*Ne..nyeri dan mual* Tulis Luhan. "seharusnya suamimu ada di sini" umpat Suho kepada Sehun ia merasa sangat kesal kepada sepupunya itu

*Sehun sangat sibuk akhir ini, aku belum sempat memberitahunya* tulis Luhan kemudian ditunjukan kepada Suho. *Apakah ada yamg ingin kau katakan?*Luhan menunjukan note itu lagi kepada Dokter muda itu. "Kau benar Lu sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kandunganmu" sontak perkataan Suho tadi membuat Luhan cemas dengan aeginya.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya ia terus memandangi langit sambil mengelus perutnya yang kini mulai membuncit. Ia tengah memikirkan perkataan Dokter Suho tadi saat mengecek kandunganya.

flasback

"Lu rahim mu terlalu lemah saat ini, itu sebabnya kau terus merasa nyeri di perutmu,dan itu menyebabkan.." Suho menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Lu...bayi mu susah berkembang"

.

.

. TBC

Hai chingudeul

Cha post new story nih.. rencananya sih bikin ff ini jdi oneshoot ehh Cha berubah pikiran buat jadiin ff ini chepteran .

Tenang aja cuman 2-3 chepter doang, sebagai selingan Ff SERUM FOR M-PREG.

So R&R please..^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Lu rahim mu terlalu lemah saat ini, itu sebabnya kau terus merasa nyeri di perutmu,dan itu menyebabkan.." Suho menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Lu...bayi mu susah berkembang"

 **Please Don't Hate Our Aegi**

 **Chep 2**

 **HunHanCha**

*Aegi, eomma mohon kau harus lebih kuat lagi ne* Luhan terus mengelus perutnya.

Luhan masih berada di kamarnya, ia berkutat dengan benang-benang berwarna warni dan jarum besar. Ya Luhan ingin membuat sweter rajutan untuk aeginya.

Sudah malam apa Sehun sudah makan?

cemas Luhan karena sang suami belum pulang hingga larut malam.

Namun sesuatu yang mendebarkan adalah ketika seseorang mendobrak masuk pintunya. Luhan gemetar melihat..

Sehun.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di kegelapan, di minimnya pencahayaan mata Luhan; berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju wanitanya. Dasar sialan! Bagaimana dia bisa tetap terlihat tampan saat mata saja tidak sanggup menampung titik cahaya.

"Apa ini keahlianmu, Luhan ?"

Sehun berkata tidak stabil, napasnya menjelaskan betapa dia lelah dengan hatinya.

"Membuatku sekarat, apa ini keahlianmu bitch?"

Tak bisakah segala masalah di selesaikan di meja makan dengan santai?. kenapa Sehun lebih memilih menyelesaikanya di tempat tidur dangan suasana remang setelah meneguk alkohol?

*Sehun, kau mabuk.* batin Luhan sambil mendorong dada lelaki itu, mencium aroma pahit alkohol menyengat dari tubuh suaminya. *Jangan lakukan ini, aku takut aegi terluka* Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun mencoba menariknya menuju ke perutnya.

Tapi Sehun tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Dia kehilangan 80% kesadarannya dan itu tidak pernah bagus.

"Kau, apa maksudmu, bicara lah, Hah!" Dia marah, jelas sekali karena pengaruh pulang dalam keadaan teler. Diraihnya tengkuk Luhan untuk memberikan satu ciuman memaksa, menuntut Luhan menyukainya dan tidak mengizinkan sedikitpun Luhan menyela.

Bukan seperti ini Sehun yang Luhan harapkan kembali.

Sehun memaksakan kehendaknya, mendorong Luhan ke dinding dan membiarkan wanitanya meringis kesakitan. Luhan terbentur cukup keras. Sedangkan Sehun malah berlaku bejat pada payudaranya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Luhan sudah sebisa mungkin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar mereka menghentikan semua kemabukan ini. Akan ada pihak yang terluka, dan jelas sekali Aegi adalah pihak satu-satunya.

Dia meronta seperti anjing betina yang disetubuhi ketika ciuman Sehun merambat ke leher, jatuh ke dada dan berakhir dengan lelaki itu melepas pembungkus kemaluannya, menjilat kewanitaannya seperti tiada lagi hari esok.

Luhan menekan bahu Sehun, tentu saja sebagai sebuah pertahanan pada dirinya yang nyaris roboh. Sehun tidak berhak memperlakukan dia seperti ini. Tapi pada saat Sehun berdiri untuk menciumnya, Luhan tau ini tidak akan menjadi malam yang mudah.

Sehun melepas celananya kesetanan, membiarkan kemejanya tetap tergantung namun tubuh bagian bawah menegang. Dia terlihat seperti pria bar-bar yang suka memperkosa anak gadis, dan Luhan tidak pernah menyukai lelaki seperti itu.

Namun apa artinya kata-kata jika alkohol sudah masuk dalam permainan ?

Rintihan Luhan seperti sebuah kesia-siaan saat Sehun menarik sebelah kakinya mengalung di pinggang, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang menusuk Luhan dengan kejantanannya yang keras.

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun lebih keras namun Sehun seolah punya kekuatan kebal untuk menangkisnya, dia malah asik menggerakkan diri hingga tubuh Luhan bergesekan turun naik dengan kasar di tembok kamar. Malam yang akan membiarkan mereka berpegang pada luka masing-masing.

Mata yang bergelut merah juga napas beraroma bar tengah malam, Luhan merasakan orgasme pertamanya sampai dan Sehun masih belum selesai dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia membawa Luhan menuju sisi sofa, mendorong tubuh wanitanya jatuh ke pangkuan sofa sedangkan selangkangan Luhan berada di tangan sofa yang tidak peduli pada mereka.

Sehun masih gila menggumuh vagina Luhan dengan kelelakiannya. Tidak peduli Luhan menangis ataupun merintih; karena sesungguhnya dia juga tidak sadar atas apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Tubuh Luhan terlalu ringan mungkinkan Sehun bisa memutarbalikkan tubuh itu begitu mudah. Dan kali ini Sehun tidak bisa ditoleransi.

Bagaimana bisa dia menyetubuhi Luhan –yang sedang mengandung anak mereka—dengan posisi seks anjing ?

Tangisan Luhan berada di ambang keputusasaan sedangkan Sehun bergerak lebih parah dibelakangnya. Tubuh Luhan berguncang hebat disertai luruhan air mata, dan Sehun menguasai segala keringat di tubuh mereka dengan geraman menahan nikmat yang luar biasa.

Orgasme sintingnya sampai di atas jiwa kerasukan.

Namun semuanya lebih menyakitkan bagi Luhan saat Sehun belum menyentuh kesadarannya untuk berhenti, untuk mengetahui bahwa tidak akan ada lagi yang baik setelah ini.

Ujung piyamanya yang lembab karena sperma, tidak bisa lagi dipertahankan jika Sehun punya kekuatan untuk menariknya ke atas, menyukai bagaimana tubuh telanjang Luhan memuaskan dimatanya. Keadaan terlalu gelap bagi Sehun menyadari jika wanitanya bahkan tidak lagi memiliki suara untuk meraung.

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan untuk dihempaskan ke ranjang. Menarik kedua kaki si wanita, mengaitkan pada kedua pundaknya dan mencoba melesak masuk lagi pada vagina yang ia dambakan.

Ini bukan percintaan. Ini pemerkosaan!

Tangan Luhan bahkan terlalu bergetar untuk meremas sprei sebagai sebuah pertahanan. Sehun menggaulinya lagi dengan gairah dan nafsu yang saling mengejar tanpa garis finish. Kewanitaannya sudah perih, bahkan mulai terasa sakit.

*Se-hun… kumohon.. ber-hentih! Kau bisa membunuh a-nakmu!*

Dan sayangnya, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar jika sekarang dia masih berada di dunia. Hanya ada birahi yang menggulung keras di otaknya, membutakan fakta bahwa Luhan baru saja mengatakan tepat di depan matanya bahwa persetubuhan ini akan membahayakan janin mereka.

Itu anakmu, Oh Sehun.

Sehun mencapai puncak keduanya saat air mata Luhan sudah kering oleh kesengsaraan. Dia menggulingkan diri disebelah Luhan, mengatur napasnya yang berisi kenikmatan atas tubuh si pria mungilnya.

akankah Sehun dikutuk akan menyesal karena malam ini ?

Sudah lelah dengan percintaanya kini Sehun jatuh tidur dalam kepuasaan gairah, sementara Luhan tertatih menuju pintu kamar mandi, berguling jatuh dan menyaksikan dingin lantai akan menyelimutinya dalam meregang diri atas perutnya yang berkontraksi. Berharap saja dia bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan darah dan segumpal daging di dalam perutnya masih memiliki kesempatan memperoleh nyawa.

Tuhan….

Selamatkan bayiku…

.

.

Luhan masih merasa kesakitan karena kontraksi diperutnya hingga pagi. Rintihan-rintihan kecilnya masih mengerang.

Sementara itu ditempat tidur yang hangat sang dewa gagah mulai membuka matanya menangkap biasan cahaya, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukanya di kamar bernuansa klasik yang jelas bukan kamar miliknya.

Suara rintihan terdengar dari arah kamar mandi yang tertutup. Sehun memakai asal celananya kemudian mulai mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya bertelanjang dan

"DARAH..?" "LUHAAANN"

Sehun menyadari ada tetesan darah dikasur hingga lantai menuju kamar mandi, ia mendobrak kamar mandi yang terkunci.

Oh Tuhan rintihan yang Sehun dengar semakin memperjelas tanda darah yang tercecer itu.

Brrakkk

Sehun berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, ia terkejut melihat Luhan yang pucat pasi tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi yang lembab.

Ughh hahh hhah

Rintihan Luhan semakin melemah, Sehun menyadari betapa lamanya Luhan tergeletak disini melihat darah yang mulai mengering.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun aku ingin bicara dengan mu"

Kata Dokter Suho yang bersratus sepupu Sehun, setelah keluar dari ruang UGD beberapa saat lalu.

"Ikut keruanganku"

Sehunpun mengikuti Dokter muda itu, entah apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti, tapi yang pasti ini berhubungan dengan Luhan yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini setengh jam lalu.

Nuansa putih serta bau khas obat menyapa Sehun setelah masuk keruangan milik Dokter Suho.

" Duduklah aku ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu" kata Suho mengambil map dari dalam lacinya

Sehun mengrenyitkan dahinya ketika membuka map yang diberikan Suho

"Itu hasil pemeriksaan istrimu Sehun." kata Suho sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apa Lu-

"Benar dia mengandung aegimu saat ini, usia kandunganya memasuki 1 bulan, kandunganya lemah dan menyebabkan aeginya sulit berkembang, gambar USG itu memperjelas tonjolan dalam rahimya menghambat asupan gizi ke bayi, pendarahan yang Luhan alami memperparah tonjolan itu." kata Dokter menjelaskan isi dokumen yang kini di pegang Sehun.

Pikiran Sehun melayang ke saat kejadian malam ketika ia dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Aegi

guman Sehun

"Sehun bisakah kau sedikit menghargai istrimu, bukankah kau terlalu kejam padanya?...Huh suami macam apa kau?"

kesal Dokter Suho kepada sepupunya itu, Sehun masih dalam pemikiranya sendiri, tak mengelak apa yang dikatakan Suho padanya

"Aku tau Luhan bisu, tapi tak bisakah kau sedikit bersabar agar dia dapat menyampaikan sesuatu padanmu?..

"Dia tak seperti kita yang dapat bicara dengan cepat dan keras, tapi tak bisakah kau mengerti gerak jarinya?

"Sehun kau harus sadar agar kau tak menyesal nanti, aku tau kau masih memiliki perasaan jadi ku mohon sisakan sedikit untuk Luhan dan aegimu hemm"

Banyak hal yang kini Sehun pikirkan, memory itu terus berputar dalam otaknya, semua yang dikatakan oleh Suho membuatnya bertanya "apakah Luhan semenderita itu disampingnya?"

Beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan telah sadar dan kini ia dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, nuansa putih dan beberapa alat medis seperti infus dan selang oksigen masih melekat di tubuhnya,

Luhan sempat menangis karena rasa perih di sekujur tubuhnya saat sadar tadi namun ia langsung tenang saat mendengar Dokter mengatakan aeginya masih selamat.

Cklek

Luhan yang sedari tadi melamun menatap jendela menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat sang suami menuju ke arahnya.

Sedari tadi hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan ini, tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Luhan hanya bersandar di bed sambil menunduk , ia tak tau apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun setelah mengetahui keberadaan sang aegi.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam menatap ke arah sang istri berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya, entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, dia memang membenci Luhan tapi apakan dia akan membenci aeginya juga?.

"Lu kenapa kau menyembunyikan kehamilanmu?"

Luhan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun

Luhan segera mengambil note di tepi meja, menulis sesuatu untuk Sehun.

Luhan memperlihatkan note tersebut kepada Sehun

"Kau pikir aku akan membunuh bayi itu?" ucap Sehun setelah membacanya

"Apa aku sekejam itu? Chek" decih Sehun

*itu memang yang ku pikirkan Sehun, kau membenciku dan itu berarti kau juga membenci aegi yg kukandung*

Suasana hening sekejap di dalam ruangan

Sehun masih memandang kearah Luhan yang kini tengah tertunduk.

"GREEPP"

Luhan tersentak ketika sebuah tangan besar melingkar diperutnya, ya~ pemilik tangan itu tak lain sang suami yang kini terduduk di pinggir kasur.

"Lu kumohon percayalah kepadaku, yah~ aku tau perbuatanku memang kejam kepada mu tapi~

Kini tangan Sehun mulai mengelus wajah Luhan

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, kumohon"

Tak sadar air mata telah membasahi wajah mulus Luhan, mendengar semua ucapan dari sang suami.

"SREET"

Luhan menggengam tangan Sehun dari pipinya, dengan sedikit mengelus ia kemudian membawa tangan Sehun kedadanya.

"Apa maksudmu lu?"

Sehun kemudian memperhatikan gerakan bibir Luhan

"Apa kau takan meninggalkan ku?"

Dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh Luhan.

Kedua insan tersebut telah mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang sempat mereka tahan.

Seberapa lamapun kau ingin menahan rasa cinta di dalam hatimu maka selama itu pula cinta akan terus bertumbuh.

...

"Lu ayolah minum susumu sedikit, dari tadi kau terus muntah dan kau bahkan tak menyentuh makananmu"

Sehun sedaritadi terus membujuk istrinya yang mengalami Morning sickness untuk meminum susu.

Yah dari awal kehamilan hingga kini kandungan Luhan menginjak usia 6 bulan ia masih mengalami morning sickness yang membuat ia terbangun dinihari untuk muntah.

Sehun dengan penuh perhatian mengelus pundak sang istri ,ia slalu khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan dan calon babynya mengingat kelainan yang Luhan alami pada rahimnya membuat Sehun sering mengabaikan perusahaan dan membatalkan beberapa meeting untuk memilih menemani Luhan dirumah.

...

 **TBC**

 **Hai chingudeul**

 **Akhirnya bisa update lagi nih...**

 **Setelah lama cari feel yang sempet ngehilang dan sempet berfikir juga buat ngak ngelanjutin ff ini akhirnya gue dapet pencerahan(?) Ea ...maksud gue inspirasi ...**

 **So tinggal last chepter doang nih**

 **Review ya ^^**


End file.
